


When You're In Sight

by teacuphoneybee



Series: Super Septic AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hypnotism, Identity confusion, Kidnapping, M/M, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Telepathy, chase makes videos about superheroes, dapperaverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: “Well if it isn’t the heroes’ little friend.”Chase stops tugging at the ropes to glare up at his captor. “You say that like you didn’t just kidnap me”





	When You're In Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A few people asked if Timewarp would ever hypnotize Chase and well... here's the first of Several times it happens.

“ _Well if it isn’t the heroes’ little friend_.”

Chase stops tugging at the ropes to glare up at his captor. “You say that like you didn’t just kidnap me”

Timewarp grins, unfazed by the comment. “ _Theatrics, love. You should understand, what with that little show you run. That’s why you’re here after all!_ ”

“What are you talking about?” Chase’s biting tone turns to one of confusion. In the back of his mind he knows he shouldn’t be talking to this man - he’s had enough run ins with Timewarp to know how dangerous talking to him could be.

“ _It’s simple - you know so much about those pesky heroes. Probably more than you let on in your videos, since you’ve been seen hanging around Jackieboy Man_.”

“So what? Why does that matter?”

“ _Because, love_ ,” Timewarp steps forward, leaning down to meet Chase’s gaze, “ _Not only do you have information, you also make an excellent hostage. Jackieboy is bound to come for you eventually, and if I can get to him, well_ …” he trails off, smirking. “ _Trickshot is sure to follow_.”

Chase tugs on the ropes again, staring straight into the villain’s strange, uneven eyes. “Oh yeah? And what makes you think either of them are going to waste their time on you?”

Timewarp laughs, the sound echoing so loudly in Chase’s mind that it makes him wince. He leans back down, patting his captive’s cheek. “ _Looks_ and _a sense of humor. No wonder you have so many fans._ ”

“Fuck you, man.” Chase spits, tugging harshly at the ropes. He could just burn through them, but he can’t risk getting caught. It’s hard enough keeping his identity a secret while still running his channel, he definitely doesn’t need some villain finding out.

“ _Maybe some other time, I already have plans for our evening_.” Timewarp grins, reaching into his jacket and retrieving a small object.

“What the hell-“ Chase is cut off by a pocket watch dropping in front of his eyes. _Shit_.

“ _Now tell me, love. You keep tabs on all the… eccentric characters in this city, right_?”

Chase feels a shiver run down his spine, already feeling the watch tugging on his gaze. It wasn’t even _swinging_ yet. “I guess, what about it?”

“ _Then surely you know what this little trinket can do_?”

“Obviously.” He forces himself to look at the ground - anywhere but the watch. “You can stop time and hypnotize people. Not sure why you’re not just using your eyes, though.” He swears silently, he shouldn’t have let that slip.

Timewarp’s eyes widen for a moment before his surprise turns to glee. “ _So you really_ are _in contact with those heroes. Wonderful!_ ” He glances down at the watch and allows it to start swinging gently on its chain. The sudden movement catches Chase’s eye and he’s staring again.

He can already feel his resolve weakening, and curses himself for already falling into this trap so many times before. “You really think that shit is gonna work on me?”

“ _We’ll just have to find out, now won’t we_?” Timewarp’s grin never leaves his face. “ _And that’s the curious thing about hypnosis, love. It only works if we want it to. All the magic in the world couldn’t pull you under if you really wanted to fight it_ …”

 _That’s bullshit_ , a voice screams in the back of Chase’s mind. He knows better than most that Timewarp’s powers don’t work like that. Once he gets a hold on you it’s over, regardless of your own desires or will. All Chase can do is fight, and hope Jackie shows up before the villain can get into his head.

“... _you can just let your eyes follow the watch back and forth, allowing your breath to match its slow, easy rhythm. And if you start to feel your body relaxing... well, that’s perfectly natural_.”

Chase’s eyes start to flutter and he jerks his head to the side, heart racing. Damnit, he shouldn’t be falling this fast - no, he shouldn’t be falling at all. He’s supposed to be a superhero! “Fuck. You.”

“ _There’s no need to be so hostile! We’re just talking, love. A nice conversation never hurt anyone._ ”

“I don’t see what’s so nice about it.” He spits back, still glaring at the floor

Timewarp grabs his chin, forcing his gaze back to the watch. Chase almost misses the manic spark in his eyes. “ _You know, this would be a lot more pleasant if you would cooperate. I wouldn’t want to break that pretty little mind of yours._ ”

“I’d like to see you… try…” Chase tries to shake his head, to look away, but it’s impossible with the villain’s grip on his jaw. That damn watch is so _distracting_. It keeps catching his gaze and then his eyes follow it for one swing... then two….. then five……. and it’s harder to look away every time. He’s so focused on keeping his thoughts in a straight line that he doesn’t even notice that Timewarp is still talking, his soft voice echoing around Chase’s head, pulling him deeper into trance.

“... _just let yourself relax, breathing nice and deep for me.That’s it, love._ ” He feels Chase slump in his grip and his grin widens. “ _Falling so quickly… Very good! Those eyes must be feeling so tired, so heavy, ready to just slide shut at any moment_.”

Chase can only hum in response, his eyelids fluttering in a last attempt at resistance.

Timewarp moves his hand from Chase’s chin, allowing gravity to make his head feel even heavier. He lets the watch swing a few more times, lulling his captive further, then he _snaps_ \- the sound echoing around the empty warehouse. With that Chase’s eyes fall shut and he relaxes fully. If it weren’t for the ropes binding him to the chair, he probably would have fallen over. " _There you go. Falling deeper and deeper for me now. Good_.”

Timewarp’s expression softens as he gently caresses the sleeping man’s cheek. “ _You’re just as adorable as always, sunshine. We should play like this more often_.” He leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Chase’s forehead. “ _I’ll take you on a nice date this weekend to make up for this, promise_.”

He stands back up, slipping the watch back into his pocket and straightening his jacket.

“ _Now, tell me about those hero friends of yours_ …”


End file.
